


Summer Fun with CosPro

by paradossodimenta



Series: Being an Idol is Hard. Being in Love is Harder. [15]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Roller Coasters, everyone gets a POV section, i based the setting off the ones ive been to in the states, i dont know much about amusement parks in japan, i just really love everyone in cospro whoops, implied junhiyo, implied junnagihiyo, implied kohaiiro, implied kohaira, implied kohiiro, implied nagihiyo, implied natsumika, implied rinniki - Freeform, implied sorahina, just cospro hanging out at an amusement park, lots of fluff and fun stupid stuff, my working title for this was 'cospro brainrot', ships are mentioned but not the focus of the fic, so i didnt want to clutter up the ship tag, the ships are there they just arent the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta
Summary: Ibara suggests the members of Cosmic Productions get to know each other better. They are the only agency boasting students from three different schools as well as graduates. Naturally not everyone knows each other yet and to encourage working together it becomes decided that they will all go to an amusement park together.
Series: Being an Idol is Hard. Being in Love is Harder. [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787788
Kudos: 30





	Summer Fun with CosPro

**Author's Note:**

> I've been slowly working on this all summer. It was important to me to finish it before it becomes fall and then my head is taken over by nothing but fall and halloween themed fics lol.

“Non!” The pinkette planted his feet firmly as an attempt to get Rinne to stop tugging at his arm. Why wasn’t Shiina putting up more of a fight? The grey haired young man seemed just as unwilling as himself to go on the ride that looked like a death trap. “Release me Amagi. I’m not partaking in such a frivolous activity.” 

When Saegusa had first brought up the idea of getting to know each other better as an agency Shu had been quick to reject the idea. He wasn’t often in Japan anymore since he had moved to Paris for school. Besides, he had no desire to get to know the lot from Crazy:B and he knew everyone else more or less. Naturally, his own unitmate had been all for the idea. Kagehira was friendly in a way that Shu was not and when the twins had suggested the amusement park as a means of hanging out all day with each other it had only incentified Kagehira. Shu was outvoted and Saegusa’s ‘suggestion’ held more weight then he had first implied. The dates aligned so he was in Japan and between the longing pitiful gaze of Kagehira and the pressure from Saegusa he reluctantly attended this ‘bonding’ time for all the units of Cosmic Production. 

While they started out as a large group they quickly splintered off. Not everyone had the same interests and somehow Shu had gotten roped in by Amagi along with Shiina. Now the loud and possibly dimwitted redhead was trying to pull the other two onto one of the biggest rollercoasters in the park. Shu was having none of it. 

“But Shuuuuu-kuuun~” Rinne whined, making Shu’s name even longer as he gave another few tugs. Shu was pretty skinny for his height, Rinne could probably pick him up if he wanted to but even he wasn’t too sure how much Shu would forgive him for carrying him around. “We’re supposed to be bonding, right Niki?”    
  
Rinne’s attempt to get Niki engaged just prompted a sigh. “Why can’t you just go on the ride yourself, Rinne-kun? Itsuki-kun and I aren’t interested in something like this.” 

“Rides are more fun together.” he smiled wide and let out his trademark hyena laugh. “Please, please, please, please.” when pleading did nothing but seem to make Shu more annoyed Rinne changed tactics. “Rinne-chan promises to do something that Shu-kun thinks is fun after promise!” 

Shu clicked his tongue and turned his head away. “Non. Such a ride is much too dangerous for my darling Mademoiselle.” he reminded Rinne while adjusting the hold he had on the beautiful little doll in his arms. 

“Awwwww, I guess it can’t be helped. Mademoiselle-chan is a proper lady after all.” Rinne laughed good naturedly. “Maybe if we find Mika-kun again later he can take care of her so you can ride with me.” he grinned wider, slowly getting rid of all the reasons why Shu couldn’t go on the ride. 

Shu grumbled something akin to an agreement while secretly praying Kagehira would have enough smarts to stay far away for the rest of the day. “I’ll just stay here and watch your things while you two ride. I imagine they won’t want phones and such on the ride in case they fall out.”   
  
Rinne let out a mock gasp before fidgeting and giggling at Niki. “Do you hear that Niki-kyun? Shu-kun is being all mature and responsible.” 

Niki sighed and pushed Rinne’s face away from his own. “Yes, perhaps his manners will rub off on you.” he grumbled and gave Shu a ‘you lucky bastard’ look before handing over his phone. “Thanks Itsuki-kun, we’ll be right back.” And with that Rinne dragged Niki off again while Shu waited with Mademoiselle. 

* * *

Focus, aim, and fire. A race to fill the target with water the fastest but having good aim gave Ibara an edge over the others. As the bell rang to signify another win for Ibara he could hear one of the twins whine about how playing against him was a sure fire way to lose. 

“Nyah, Ibara-kun you’re way too good at these games.” Mika huffed as the burgundy haired main selected one of the plushies resembling an octopus out of the selection. 

Mika’s comment made the young man laugh. “But you’re really good at those crane games right, Mika-san? We each have our own talents. I’m all thumbs with those sorts of games.” The reality was Ibara could reasonably do well in crane games but this event was to make everyone closer and work well together. Plus to gather intel on their strengths and weaknesses in a more personal manner than simply what was in their files. They were comrades in arms now and Ibara wasn’t the type to sit back and wait for a problem and then find a solution. He wanted to know everything right away. Thus it was important to build up Mika every so often since he still expressed self confidence issues at times. 

“Hmm, ‘supposed so.” Mika agreed while glancing around to see what other games the lot of them could play. 

“Why don’t we try a game of chance?” Hinata offered, grinning at his sudden spark of inspiration. 

“Huh? Aniki, why chance?” Yuta questioned while toying around with a spinning light up toy that they had purchased shortly after coming through the gates. It wasn’t anything special but it was something that passed the time while Hinata had been battling it out with Ibara and Mika to claim prizes. Something about wanting to win something for his ‘beloved Yuta-kun’ and his ‘darling Sora-kun’. In the end Hinata hadn’t won a single prize yet and Yuta himself was content to not spend his money foolishly. Since this was a cospro event they had each been given a ‘fun money’ allowance. Yuta would rather spend it on food then games with minimal chances of winning. 

Hinata offered his brother a wink and a mischievous smile. “Because if its chance then there’s no way the vice president can win every single time.” he suggested matter of factly which earned him a shocked gasp from Mika.    
  
“Yeah! If it’s chance and not skill I might finally win somethin’ ta bring back ta Nakkun.” Mika’s voice was filled with joy after wallowing in the despair of not having gotten anything for his boyfriend yet. 

“Yup, yup, and then I can get something for Sora-kun.” Hinata laughed while Yuta shook his head. 

“‘Nakkun’?” Ibara repeated the nickname and glanced at Mika confused. 

“Oh, Sakasaki Natsume.” Mika explained while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “He let’s me call him Nakkun.” 

“I see.” Ibara mused, noting the nickname as well as how both Mika and Hinata had mentioned wanting to win prizes for the Switch members. He already knew Rinne and Niki were closer than friends and it seemed these two may be dating two of the Switch members. Ibara mused how being close to NewDi via Double Face was already useful but having romantic connections to Switch too might be useful, plus Hiyori and Nagisa had once been in a unit with the last Switch member. He was pulled from his thoughts when Yuta called out his name. “Hm, yes? What is it Yuta-kun?”

“They’re leaving us behind, vice prez.” Yuta explained while gesturing over to Mika and Hinata who were on the hunt for games of chance. “Games of chance, huh? Sounds like something Crazy:B would be into more than us.” 

Ibara would have to agree. He stood up placing his newly won octopus in the tote bag he was carrying, which housed his other winnings, and followed after the other two. He wondered if the rest of Eden was enjoying themselves. 

* * *

“Smile, Jun-han.” Kohaku demanded posing for a selfie with his roomie. 

“Who are you texting anyway?” Jun asked, sighing as Kohaku seemed to be on his phone non-stop since they got there and only stopping to purchase some shaved ice and play a game at a stall. Jun himself was on his phone to keep in contact with Hiyori. The elder Eve member was with Nagisa so at least their unit leader wouldn’t go missing in the crowds. 

“My boyfriends.” Kohaku replied casually as he sent the picture in the groupchat he had with Hiiro and Aira. It would have been more fun to come to the amusement park with them. No doubt there were a lot of things Hiiro had never done or seen before. Kohaku wondered if he’d be all gungho to ride the crazy coasters like his elder brother. 

“Oh-oh,” Jun had figured Kohaku was seeing someone from Alkaloid, what with how often he had been over their room prior to the MDM but he was surprised to hear the plural. 

“Ya have two boyfriends too right, Jun-han?” Kohaku looked up, surprised by Jun’s surprised tone. 

“W-What? Well, Yes I guess? But also not really?” Jun groaned and laid his head down on the table they were sitting at while Kohaku ate his shaved ice. “Like yeah I’m dating Ohii-san and Ohii-san is dating Nagi-senpai but _I’m_ not dating Nagi-senpai.” Jun hoped his explanation made sense but Kohaku’s confused look meant it didn’t. He sighed. “Ohii-san is a very...open kind of person. Nagi-senpai and I both know that and are okay with Ohii-san dating both of us but Nagi-senpai and I aren’t romantically involved. We just share the same boyfriend.” 

“Huh.” Kohaku mused before taking out the teddy bear he had won and posing it next to Jun’s face before snapping another picture to send. “I guess all relationships are a little different. I’m dating both Hiiro-han and Rabu-han but they are also dating each other. We all just lo-like each other.” The faint dusting on Kohaku’s cheeks told Jun all he needed about the near slip. They were roomies after all and Kohaku was a well guarded person in a lot of ways. He didn’t let people into his deeper layers easily. 

“So is that who the bear is for?” Jun asked, gesturing towards the teddy bear wearing a cowboy hat, vest, and little teddy bear cowboy boots with a fake sheriff’s badge. 

“No,” Kohaku frowned and seemed to glare at the teddy bear before taking him back from Jun. “I just thought Madara-han might like him.” he grumbled in a fashion that told Jun that Madara better like it or else Kohaku was likely to beat him with the bear. Though from what little Jun knew about the louder half of Double Face, he’d enjoy anything Kohaku got him solely because it meant Kohaku thought about him. 

“I see,” Jun chuckled, poor Kohaku was so not honest about his feelings. No wonder Ibara and Kohaku didn't seem to get along that well, they were far too much alike. 

* * *

Ibara sighed, relaxing for a moment alongside HiMERU. The twins were still close by. The pair of them had gone to one of the booths offering vintage old timey looking photos with costumes. “Hm? Are you already tired Saegusa?”

“Just getting used to the idea of juniors.” Ibara explained with a light chuckle. “I didn’t realize how well off Eden was having no freshmen in it. The twins are just a bit more high energy than I’m used to.” 

HiMERU nodded. “HiMERU understands. HiMERU was a sole unit and now he works with Oukawa. Thankfully Oukawa is a good junior. Amagi acts more like a child than Oukawa does.” the blue idol explained, glancing to the side when he spoke about his unitmates to see Rinne excitedly trying to shove his cotton candy into Niki’s mouth while he still had a mouthful. “The twins seem like good hardworking kids though.” he added and earned a light smile from Ibara. 

“They’ve been mimicking my salute lately. I think it’s their way of trying to get on my good side. I guess it’s kind of cute.” he added as the twins finished their old time photoshoot and came back out to show off the pictures they got. 

“It’s so tacky.” Shu remarked as he walked past the old time booth. 

“Nyah, Oshi-san ya shouldn’t be so harsh. It’s just ‘upposed ta be fer fun.” Mika explained while going up to the rest of their group. “Do ya wanna sit down before we eat? Ya don’t still feel sick from the ride do ya?” As expected when Mika and Shu met back up again Rinne had reminded Shu of what he said earlier and forced him onto some rides while Mika and Madonee watched. 

“I’m fine Kagehira. Why any fool would willingly partake in these silly rides is a matter I’ll never understand.” he grumbled and shot a glare in Rinne’s direction but the redhead was still happily trying to feed Niki. 

“Ah, Itsuki-senpai, Kagehira-senpai, welcome back.” Yuta waved while Hinata continued to show off the pictures before gasping as Kohaku and Jun approached, the pinkette carrying a plate of fried dough. 

“Kohaku-kun!” Hinata cried out and rushed over. “Where did you get that? It’s covered in so much sugar waaaahhh it looks really good.”   
  
“Hm? There’s a vendor next ta the lemonade place. They sell nothin’ but sweet thin’s. Kokoko, I bet the rest of the sweets club would be jealous right now.” 

“Ah! Oshi-san can I go get some too?”

“Why are you asking me Kagehira? You’re almost an adult and living on your own. Go eat death covered in sugar if you wish but leave me out of it.” Shu hmphed and fixed some of Mademoiselle's skirts. 

“Okay~.” Mika chmed, unfettered as he headed back off with Hinata, Yuta, and Kohaku back to the sweets vendor. 

“Ha ha ha, it seems Itsuki-san also has an energetic junior.” Ibara joked. 

Shu huffed, narrowing his eyes at the redhead. “What are you talking about, Saegusa?” 

“HiMERU and I were discussing juniors before you arrived. Eden doesn’t have any but 2wink have become the juniors of cospro and as raising stars I admire their hard work.” he explained. 

“And HiMERU had said that Oukawa is also hard working but that Amagi is the one that acts like a child.” 

“Huh, I guess that makes sense.” Jun remarked, standing beside his fellow unitmate. “Sakura-kun definitely does act like an old man sometimes but other times he’s really clueless and childish. It’s kinda cute.”

“I see,” Shu glanced over to the remaining members of Crazy:B. They were headed further into the food stalls. No doubt Shiina was looking to gorge himself on fair food. “Some advice, don’t coddle them too much or they’ll never make mistakes and grow but also make sure to encourage them and be there when they fail so they don’t forget how to get back up.” 

“Makes sense. Ohio-san isn’t much for coddling but he’s always been there to improve my dancing and give me extra lessons when we first became Eve. If he hadn’t been by my side I don’t know how well I would have survived at Reimei.” Jun admitted to which HiMERU nodded.    
  
“Being a solo unit has its perks but being in a unit and relying on others is a good means of growing.” 

Ibara meanwhile wondered if Shu’s advice came from being a former ‘oddball’ and how his coddling had caused their downfall and what he had learned since in order for Mika to be able to stand beside him as an equal. Either way, Ibara would take the advice and do his best to further help the younger members of their agency. 

* * *

“Nagisa-kun~” Hiyori chimed as he came up from behind the white haired young man and latched his arm around his. “You need to stop wondering off while I’m shopping or I might never find you again.” he whined, giving Nagisa the biggest pouty face he had to offer. 

“I’m sorry. I just saw these mineral stones over here and wanted to give them a look.” he admitted while turning one over in his free hand. 

“The stuff here is probably super plain and cheap, we can go shopping when we get home and get you something really nice.” Hiyori offered with a warm laugh, not caring if the vendor heard him diss his wares. “The others wanna meet up for food but I was thinking before we do that we should check out that ride.” 

Nagisa followed Hiyori’s pointed finger to a ‘Love Boat Canal’ banner. “Shouldn’t we eat first with the others?” he asked, head tilted to the side before adding. “Then we can rest on the boat ride with full bellies.” 

“Hmmm, you do make a fair point,” Hiyori pouted further before letting out a huge sigh. “Fine! Let’s go and entertain the commoners.” he half joked as he lead Nagisa back to the food stall area, knowing if he let Nagisa go for a second he’d be lost in no time at all. 

* * *

“Here, try some of this. It’s pulled pork. It’s really juicy and the spices are everything!” Niki praised the food while pushing some onto Mika’s plate. 

“Ah! N-Niki-senpai ya don’ gotta keep given’ me all yer food.” 

“Gyahaha, you’re so skinny Mika-chan, of course Niki-kyun’s gonna wanna try and fatten ya up. He likes ta eat up cute little boys.” 

“Amagi please stop frightening Kagehira.” 

“Don’ listen to Rinne-han. Niki-han just likes ta feed people.” 

“Aren’t you going to eat anything, Itsuki-senpai?” Hinata asked while sharing a plate of french fries with Yuta and Kohaku. 

“I’ve got that covered!” Hiyori chimed before reaching into the backpack that he had made Nagisa wear all day, which also had a tracking device in it. “The snake guessed that you wouldn’t eat any of the fair food and we don’t want you to pass out so I made my chef prepare croissants.” 

“Hmph, I could have procured my own food.”

“It would have been troubling if your food aversion caused you to pass out.We wanted to be thoughtful, you’re an important member of cospro,” Ibara added while poking at his own plate of cheesesteak. 

“I’ll have you know I can eat more than just croissants, this food is just so...unhealthy.” 

“HiMERU agrees that the fats and caloric intake is quite high, especially for idols. HiMERU is justifying that it is a special day and tomorrow he will train to make up for the poor eating today. HiMERU thinks Shiina will also ensure we eat better balanced meals tomorrow.” 

“Of course! If we ever wanted to do something more familiar we could host a potluck dinner next time.” Niki suggested. 

“Hm, I’d like to try Niki-kun’s cooking.” 

“I agree with Nagi-senpai. Sakura-kun is always talking about how talented a cook you are, Shiina-san.” 

“Then it’s settled. After a successful first outing we shall plan for a potluck at Shiina-sam’s home next time.” 

\---

“I’m beat.” Mika hugged his new plushie close to his chest, wanting to go back home and curl up for bed. 

“It was an eventful day.” Jun agreed, carrying some of the bags of stuff that Hiyori had purchased. “You all got face paint tattoos?” 

“Hmm, Hinata-kun said it reminded him of a circus event he and Yuta-kun did,” 

“Yeah! We were just starting out and it was a lot of fun, right Yuta-kun?” Hinata was wearing a pink heart that covered his whole left cheek while Yuta had a blue one. Mika had gone for a rustic gear work design on both cheeks making it look like he was blushing gears. 

“Hm. We were only the opening act but we worked with Fine so it made us a bigger name.” Yuta explained while carrying his bags of water carefully. He had managed to win three fish at one of the games. Nagisa had already offered to get a fish tank to their dorm before they arrived. Ibara had been quick to take the task from Nagisa and connect Kanata to see if they could use one of his many fish tanks. 

“It’s important for bigger units to work with smaller ones. We all started small. Standing on the shoulders of giants and all.” Ibara explained while carrying his tote bag filled with his plushie winnings. He had given one of them away to HiMERU. When Ibara had taken them all out to place them back in neater the blue haired boy had asked for a small beanie baby like bee plushie. Ibara had no strong desire for it and handed it over to him. 

HiMERU would go to the hospital before going home after the amusement park and gift his brother the little bee plush. Ibara on the other hand was going to give all of his winnings to his roommate Midori. He knew enough about the boy to know that mascots and plushies were the way to his good graces. 

“Ibara-san you’re really smart.” Mika laughed lightly, Ibara and Shu seemed to get along decently well and Mika guessed it was because they were both so book smart and strategic. 

“I can’t take all the credit,” Ibara laughed. “Besides, today’s genius was on Hinata-kun and Yuta-kun who suggested we come to the amusement park. I’m just glad everyone enjoyed themselves.” 

“I’m just glad I finally won a prize.” Hinata laughed, pulling the little green worm on a string along his fingers. “It’s small but I know Sora-kun will love it.” 

“Yeah and Nagisa-senpai seemed to like the idea of adding fish to our dorm and I already know Hazake-senpai is in the marine bio club so I’m sure he’ll love these little guys” Yuta cheered, smiling at his new pet fish. Certain Kaoru would have lots of advice on how to keep them happy and healthy so they can live nice long fish lives. 

“I think we can safely call today a success.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of cospro feelings. Like 75% of my faves are in this agency and I just want to see them all interact a lot more and until then I have to make my own food. I ended up cutting out the scene where Nagisa gets lost and Ibara has to call for a missing child because the fic became longer than I expected lol. 
> 
> Maybe now that I've finished most of my backlog I can motivate myself to finish my shuzumi fic (or not)
> 
> By the way yall can catch me on twitter @mint00374155 where I cry about my ships and faves a lot and just scream, You can watch me unravel in real time as I try my darnest to get shu during the event.


End file.
